Church of Saint John the Baptist on Opoka, Veliky Novgorod
| infobox_width = | image = Церковь Иоанна Предтечи на Опоках.jpg | image_size = | alt = | caption = View of the Church of Saint John the Baptist on Opoka | map_type = | map_size = | map_caption = | location = Veliky Novgorod, Novgorod Oblast, Russia| geo = | latitude = | longitude = | religious_affiliation = Russian Orthodox | rite = | region = | state = | province = Diocese of Novgorod and Staraya Russa | territory = | prefecture = | sector = | district = | cercle = | municipality = | consecration_year = 1121 | status = Object of cultural heritage of the peoples of the Russian Federation of federal significance Reg. No. 531610061520086 ( EGROKN ). Object number 5310046009 | functional_status = | heritage_designation = | leadership = | website = | architecture = true | architect = | architecture_type = Church | architecture_style = cross-dome | general_contractor = | facade_direction = | groundbreaking = | year_completed = | construction_cost = | specifications = | capacity = | length = | width = | width_nave = | height_max = | dome_quantity = | dome_height_outer = | dome_height_inner = | dome_dia_outer = | dome_dia_inner = | minaret_quantity = | minaret_height = | spire_quantity = | spire_height = | materials = | nrhp = | added = | refnum = | designated = }} The Church of St. John the Baptist on Opoka (on the Petryatin court) is located on the Yaroslav's Court in Veliky Novgorod , is dedicated to Saint John the Baptist. It is located to the west of the Church of St. George in the Market Place. History Laid in 1127 by Prince Vsevolod Mstislavich, and in 1130 a special statute was transferred to the Ivan community of wax merchants selling wax and honey. The Ivan organization of merchants (“Ivan's Hundred”) consisted of the richest Novgorod merchants. Ivan merchants included merchants who contributed 50 hryvnia in silver. The contribution gave them the title of "vulgar", that is, hereditary, which was associated with a number of advantages. When the Church of St. John the Baptist on Opoka there was a merchant court, headed by tysyatskim and consisting of three elders from the boyars and two from merchants. It dealt with all the litigation on commercial matters. In the Church of St. John the Baptist on Opoka, control standards of measures were kept , such as “ Ivan's elbow ” for measuring the length of cloth, “ruble ruby” for weighing precious metals, and scales “waxed scalars” and “honey pood”. In 1453, by the command of Archbishop Euphemia II, the ancient temple was destroyed, and a new one was built in its place, and the foundation and lower parts of the walls of the old building were used to erect the new church, but its main architectural appearance was partially repeated, like all temples rebuilt by Euthymius II , the Church of John, despite its large size, has one chapter. In 1934, the church bell tower was demolished. During World War II, the church suffered greatly, completely losing the drum, dome, roof, and getting holes in the walls and the northern apse. Restored in the mid-1950s. Bibliography #Kushnir I.I. Architecture of Novgorod. - L .: Stroyizdat, Leningr. department, 1991. #Trifonov A.N. The history of Veliky Novgorod in the XX century. - M .: Northern pilgrim. - p. 257-368. - 390 s. - ISBN 978-5-94431-299-0 . Category:Church of Saint John the Baptist on Opoka, Veliky Novgorod Category:Buildings and structures completed in 1356 Category:14th-century Eastern Orthodox church buildings Category:World Heritage Sites in Russia Category:Novgorod Republic Category:Russian Orthodox churches in Veliky Novgorod Category:Historic Monuments of Novgorod and Surroundings Category:Medieval Eastern Orthodox church buildings in Russia